Question: Mahmoud tosses three coins. What is the probability that he will get at least one head?
Solution: We compute the probability that Mahmoud flips three tails and subtract from 1. The probability that Mahmoud flips one tail with one coin is $\frac{1}{2}$, so the probability that he flips three tails is $\left(\frac{1}{2}\right)^3 = \frac{1}{8}$. The probability that he gets at least one head is $1- \frac{1}{8}= \boxed{\frac{7}{8}}$.